Kitsune
by Hawke667
Summary: AU OC Kawazoe Masahiro is a kitsune who enters Geienkai's tournament as a back up for Yusuke should he fail. First Person POV. I DON'T OWN NOTHING!


**KITSUNE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The only thing that I own is Kawazoe Masahiro.**

**This is my first Fan Fiction so don't flame me. And now, it's time for Chapter One.**

Chapter One

"I just love this scenery!" I say to no one in particular. My name is Kawazoe Masahiro, and I'm a Kitsune (but no one can tell right now because in all my years, I've found a way to hide my ears and tails, all nine of them.)

"You don't really see too much of this undisturbed forestry in Japan nowadays," I think as I start to ascend the very long set of stone steps that leads to the estate at the top of the mountain. About halfway up the mountain, I see a Red Fox lying on the steps, breathing heavily. I, being concerned that there was a fellow fox in such a condition, rushed over to see if I could help.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in severe pain." I asked worriedly.

"What! Why can you speak this language!" the fox asked, the fear in its eyes painfully obvious

"Oh yeah. Hang on a second," I said as I cloaked us so that nobody could see, and then I dropped the illusion that was making me look human.

"My Lord," he said apologetically as soon as he saw the ears and the tails come into sight. "Forgive me for not showing you any respect earlier, but I had no clue who you were."

"That's good. That means that the illusion was working well. Now, are you injured?" I asked.

"Yes. My leg's broken," the fox answered through winces of pain.

"Which one?" I asked, preparing to heal what I assumed was a broken leg.

"They're all broken. I think that my ribs might be broken as well," the fox responded. Well, I was expecting a lot of things, but that was not it.

"Well, I'm going to have to take a look for myself to see how bad your injuries really are." I told the fox. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Now, having a mastery over fire gives one some special abilities. One of those, in my case, happens to be a very sensitive ability to see heat energy. When some people think of sensitive, they think of seeing on degree Fahrenheit differences. No, I see differences of one one hundred thousandths of a degree Fahrenheit.

"How bad is it?" the fox asked when he heard my sharp intake of breath.

"Bad is an understatement. All of the bones in all four legs are broken at least once. You have eight broken ribs, five on the left, and three on the right. Your left lung has collapsed and one of your ribs is threatening to puncture your right lung." I told him bluntly. "Also, your back is broken in four places, your tail in three, and your pelvis is broken in about ten places. The only place on your body thet seems to have taken little to no damage is your skull. If I hadn't come along when I had, you probably would have died if left to your own devices."

"But you can help me, right?" the fox asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry. But I do have a question though. These wounds suggest that you had the crap kicked out of you, but I can't find an open wound on your body. What the hell happened to you?" I asked curiously.

"I don't really know." The fox said. "All I really remember is minding my own business, when all of a sudden, it felt like I got hit by a ton of bricks. I was bordering on the verge of unconciousness when you arrived."

"There we go. All done," I told the fox happily.

"What, your done already?" He asked, clearly not believing what he was hearing.

"Yup. While we were talking, I've been busy mending all of your broken bones. Oh, I also repaired your collapsed lung." I told him. "Go ahead and stand up." The fox got to his feet shakily. "You know what you look like. You look like a newborn deer trying to stand for the first time." I told him while trying not to laugh.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said.

"It was my pleasure." I told him as he turned to go. I stood there and stared at the place where he had disappeared for a few more minutes before I dropped the illusion that was making me invisible, and then I quickly hid my ears and tails. As I continued my ascent up the mountain, although at a faster pace, I started thinking about what the fox had said. Whoever had attacked the fox must have been well trained in the art of stealth. They also must have had a reasonable amount of demonic power to have caused that much damage without spilling a drop of blood. And that worried me. That just might make my assignment a little more interesting.

"Oh man." I groaned to myself when I saw the crowd at the top of the mountain. There must have been at least six hundred people just milling arounding in the courtyard of the mansion. This was going to be a long day

**Well, there's Chapter One. This is based on the Genkai Saga. Now R&R**


End file.
